It is known to attach panels of dissimilar materials together by using adhesive bonding, such as silicone adhesives. Adhesive bonding is problematic in that typical adhesives have low static load strengths, leading to adhesive failure and separation of the panels. Typical adhesives used in the building industry have a modulus of elasticity which allows unacceptable movement between panels. Simple mechanical fasteners do not allow for movement due to differential expansion and contraction between panels of dissimilar materials.
There is a need for a fastening system to fasten two panels of dissimilar materials, e.g., aluminum and filled acrylic composite, in such a way that differential growth of one panel relative to the other does not cause warping of either panel. There is also a need for a fastening system that can be assembled with access to only the backside of one panel.